There's Nothing Better Than Two
by Sanity Challenged
Summary: KaiOC TalaOC Two identical twins come to a new school after getting teased most of their life. These two cause chaos and fear into many people with their... personalities! Can Kai and Tala overcome the newcomers? Did I mention they can't be told apart?
1. Chapter 1

Name- Mirage Shi Taka

Age- 17

Birthday- October 31st (Halloween)

Family- Sister- Mirror Taka (17)

Eyes- Silver with blue and green flecks.

Hair- Waist length black layered hair

Height- 5'5"

Wieght- 109

Attire- Black cargo's (tight around waist, baggy and dangerously low on hips), blue green shirt (sleeves are flared from the elbows to fingertips, the bottom is slanted at an angle), black hooker boots, 5 earrings in one ear, 3 in the other. Blue green and silver watch, black choker with green and blue beads.

School- Riverview High/Riverview University

Grades- Math: 73Science: 97 History: 85 English: 100 Gym: 104 Spanish: 83 Biology: 99 Visual Arts: 103

Name- Mirror Illuminate Taka

Age- 17

Birthday- October 31st

Family- Sister- Mirage Taka (17)

Eyes- Blue green with silver flecks

Hair-Waist length black layered hair

Height- 5'5"

Weight- 109

Attire- Black cargo's (tight around waist, baggy and dangerously low on hips), silver shirt (sleeves are flared from elbows to fingertips, the bottom is slanted at an angle), black hooker boots, 5 earrings in one ear, 3 in the other. Silver watch, black choker with silver beads.

School- Riverview High/Riverview University

Grades- Math: 73Science: 97 History: 85 English: 100 Gym: 104 Spanish: 83 Biology: 99 Visual Arts: 103

Name- Kai Nickolai Hiwatari

Age- 18

Birthday- Febuary 14th (Valentine's Day)

Family-Mother- Katheryn Hiwatari (33)  
Father- Dominic Hiwatari (35)

Eyes- Crimson with black flecks making them darker than they really are.

Hair- Two-toned grey; lighter in the front darker in the back.

Height- 6'1"

Wieght- 153

Attire- Black baggy jeans with phoenix on back pocket, red long-sleeved shirt with black short-sleeved shirt over it that says, 'People like you piss me off!', black trainers. 1 earring in right ear, right eyebrow pierced, tattoo of black phoenix on back shoulder blade, black and silver watch, dark blue sharkfin tattoos on his cheeks.

School- Riverview High/Riverview Universirty

Grades- Math: 92 Science: 87 History: 96 English: 74 Gym:104 Spanish: 37 Biology: 81 Visual Arts:100

Secrets: Used to be a gang leader and sometimes still is, hates his father for certain reasons later on, is allergic to strawberries.

Name- Tala Nigel Valcov

Age- 18

Birthday- August 21st

Family- Mother- Michelle Valcov (33)  
Sister- Sarah Valcov (7)  
Brother- Jay Valcov (10)

Eyes- Blue

Hair- Blood red and are shaped like two horns on either side of his head.

Height- 5'11"

Wieght- 146

Attire- Baggy blue jeans with a wolf on the back pocket,white shirt that says, 'I know you love me but really you going like that?', white trainers with black stripes. 2 piercings in right ear, tattoo of silver wolf on wrist, silver watch with light blue hue to it.

School- Riverview High/Riverview University

Grades- Math: 84 Science:100 History: 53 English: 74 Gym: 104 Spanish: 56 Biology: 99 Visual Arts: 93

Secrets: His father abandoned Tala's family when he found out about Michelle being pregnant, he's very protective of his siblings.

Chapter 1 "Prologue"

Hello, my name is Mirage Taka. My sister Mirror and I have been left on our own since we were 12 and ever since we have never really felt like we belonged. At all our old school's we were always teased because we were abandoned and we've moved almost everywhere in the world. We've been to France, Russia, Italy, New York, Idaho, and even Asia! Now we're in California with all the rich people. We didn't find out until a couple of months ago that our parents had mysteriously died and that in their will it said that we inherited their fortune. You know what that was? Over a billion dollars! We're rich now! So we moved to California instead of hijacking a plane and got ourselves a huouse. Wait, did I say house? I meant MANSION! Jeez, it's 3 stories high and we each get out own floor. Oh yeah Mirror and I are faternal twins. For a long time we thought we were identical cause we looked exactly alike until...

Until I found out that our eyes were sort of different. Hi my name is Mirror. My eyes are blue green with bits of silver in them. While Mirage has silver eyes with blue and green flecks. We both have the same facial structure, black hair, hieght, we even weigh the same. Creepy I know but we love each other to death. Okay back to the present, we just bought the place a couple of days ago and we just now arrived. Our butler Shigure was already there and waiting for us. I guess he thought it wierd having two teenaged girls bossing him around a little but he welcomed us with open arms; litterally. I think he gave me a bruise. Well Shigure is about 46 and he's very protective of us both. I guess it's because he misses his own kids. Well considering we were living on the streets when the law found us and told us the news about our parents deaths, when we walked inside the house and into our rooms there were no boxes in sight which meant good things for us. However our rooms looked like rooms for once in our lives. In my room the walls were different shades of blue that looked spectacular because they were somehow sort of molded together. The furniture was white including my new curtains that draped over my new window. My bed (jeez that feels good to say) is green like a bright but not to bright green and it had blue pillows with green flowers on them. Over my bed was a white veil. The room was just spectalclar! I even had a green laptop in there which was cordless!

While she went to hers I went to mine. I had to agree that it was simply wicked! My walls were a dark blue, and it had black furniture and black curtains. My bed however is black as well but had dark blue pillows and my computer is a drak blue as well. I didn't have a veil, though I did have black and blue butterfly's on one of the walls. There were only 3 but I still liked them. I got like a badass vibe from it. Oh yeah did I mention that I have a pet? Yep Mirror and I own a one of a kind pet! You wanna know what it is? Okay I guess we could tell you I mean what could happen? Our pet is... a... siberian husky! It may not seem much but we love Bubbles very much. Yes, we named him Bubbles because I wanted to call him Bub while Mirror wanted to call him something like her little Wubbles from the sky. So since we couldn't decide we decided (finally) on the name Bubbles. Oh yeah sometimes you'd wonder about our full names. I should've mentioned this earlier but I forgot. Shi, my middle name, means death and Illuminate, Mirror's middle name, well means light. It's sort of wierd but oh well. Anyway back to the real story we settled in fine with our new mansion. Heck we even got cars cause we got our drivers licenses, but anywho we were sitting at dinner eating quietly when Shigure mentioned our new school. I swear I choked at that!

So now here we are at this exact moment staring at a bunch of people that we don't even know! It's Thursday thank god but still we didn't want to be there. This school was huge! It was a boarding school and everything but since we lived so close like most other people we didn't have to live their in the school and one of the best things were that there were NO UNIFORMS! So now I guess we should get back to the main picture.

But considering we've been talking about nothing but our past and new things we'll start our story when we first woke up. That should at least give you guys some entertainment.

Oh and before we forget to tall you but there are only 3 bathrooms but considering both our bathrooms are being remodeled the only one left is the ground floor bathroom. And also let me refresh your memory about which floors we're on. I get the second floor, may I remind you that I'm Mirror, while Mirage get's the third floor. SO if you ask me considering I'm closest to the bathroom that I get it first.

But also she's the hardest sleeper so it'll take a miracle for her to get up in time. So without further ado we would like to show you how this morning got started! Keep your arms and legs inside the vieicle at all times. Lost body parts or items are not our fault so don't come to us if your missing them. Good luck with the ride of your life! 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 "Madness"

Mirage opened her eyes and groaned as she caught sight of her new alarm clock. ' 5 in the mornig again?' She sighed heavily and got out of her black covers. 'I guess old habits die hard.' she chuckled as she opened her drawers and took out some clothes before walking down two flights of stairs and going into the only working bathroom. When she returned she was dressed in her normal outfit with her hair dripping wet and a towel around her shoulders. Mirage brushed her wet hair and dried itbefore a thought occured to her and she tiptoed up to Mirror's room. A lump on the bed told Mirage that her sister was still sound asleep so again she tiptoed but over to the dreaming girl. Mirage noticed a megaphone, from when Mirror was a cheerleader at their old school, in the corner. Mirage smirked as she put it to Mirror's ear before shouting.

"WAKEY WAKEY MIRROR!"

Mirror jolted awake and looked at her hysterical twin who was laughing on the floor. "You have till the count of 5 before I get up and throttle you."

"Bye!" Mirage ran out of the room and slid down the rail. She entered the dining room and sat down. "Touchdown."

"Good mornig miss Mirage." Shigure smiled at her.

Mirage rolled her eyes. "How many times do I have to tell you? Call me Mirage, no miss Mirage or mistress Mirage, just Mirage."

"Yeah same thing for me." a voice entered the room and soon Mirror appeared fully dresses, almost identical to Mirage, and she sat down next to her sister. "Just call me Mirror."

"Very well then." Shigure nodded.

"Mira pass the butter."

"Is your arm broken? Get it yourself."

"Hey! Mira, you owe me because you put my megaphone to my ear and woke me up!"

"...so?"

"So... pass the damn butter!"

"Alright alright sheez." Mirage rolled her eyes and passed over the butter. "So how are you getting to the school? Uh... Riverview High right?"

"I think I'll ride my bike today, you?"

"You know me, can't go anywhere without my blades! It's really good here since it's so flat and smooth." Mirage sighed dreamily. "Open air... plus I can go as fast as I want without, for once, police on my tail."

Mirror nodded in agreement when Shigure noticed the time. "It's eight o'clock girls. Your late for school and on your first day too. School starts in ten."

"Don't worry so much." Mirage hitched her backpack on to her shoulder and put on one oh her black blades.

"Yeah we planned this. We 'want' to get their late because then we don't drawn in---"

"--- the mounds of people that are in the school halls. Besides, we---"

"--- wanted to check out the school and miss a couple of---"

"--- classes."

Mirage and Mirror smiled as they finished each other's sentance's. Both were ready to leave. Each had their bags, Mirror was on her bike abd Mirage was skating circles as her blades were on her feet. Shigure only smiled and shook his head a little.

"Alright, are you two coming home for lunch?"

"Na, I'm not but save me something when we get back, kay? I don't trust the caffeteria food." Mirage dug around in her bag.

"Yeah me too." Mirror nodded at Shigure. "Anyway it's eight-ten and it takes about 15 minutes to get there."

"But then we have to wait an hour and a half because of the princepal's lecture and then after that another hour to tour the school."

"And after that lunch is probably gonna start, so we'll only get 3 classes today." Mirage and Mirror finished together identically. "So now we have to go cause we wasted seven minutes talking."

Mirage grinned as she found her ipod. She put on her headphone's and looked at Mirror. "It's time to party."

"Yeah it is." Mirror smiled and kicked herkickstand up. She circled once around the foutain before following after Mirage who was humming a song already.

"Yo Mira? What song are ya listening too?"

"Gwen Steffani's 'Danger Zone'."

"Can I listen too?"

"Um.. yeah I think I brought the speakers..." Mirage haluted in her skating and dug around in her bag. "Nope sorry sis."

"It's okay but when we get back home I want to borrow that CD, okay?"

"Alright but in return I get to listen to your FeFe Dobson."

"Deal." Mirror and Mirage smirked at one another as they arrived at school. No one was in sight so they just walked right in, well skated, in Mirage's case. "Looks like everyone's oin class..." Mirror muttered and Mirage nodded.

"Yeah looks like it." Mirage skated around the halls before smiling. "Guess it's time for the office huh?"

"Guess so... and I wanted to come up with a lousy excuse for why we were late." Mirror started pouting.

Mirage laughed. "Come on sis." Mirage and Mirror started looking around for the principle's office. After they found it they had to sit there and listen to the principle's lecture as expected but what they didn't expect was that it was almost two and a half hours long. After that they toured the school while the classes were going on and that took about an hour so then lunch was here. While everyone went to the caffeteria or outside to eat, Mirage and Mirror snuck up to the roof and watched all the students. Finally after the first bell everyone threw away their messes of food and headed back into the school for the last three classes of the day. "Time to go." Mirage smirked as the final bell rang indicating that now everyone had to be in class.

Mirror smirked as well and the two sister's made their way down. After a little while they found the classroom and Mirror knocked on the door to make their pressence known. After a few minutes they wondered if the teacher was even there when the door finally opened. The teacher looked to be about 24 and she looked hispanic. Oh yes this was Spanish class. This was going to be the best thing of all time right? WRONG!

"Ola chicas, I am Ms. Perez, the Spanish teacher. You two must be Mirror and Mirage. Welcome to my class." 

"Uh huh... and we care because?" Mirage looked at the teacher intently.

"Step aside woman we've got a lesson to ruin." Mirror smirked.

"Oh and don't worry no harm will come to you unless you get out of our way and let us introduce ourselves!" they both spoke at the same time.

Ms. Perez gulped and opened the door fully to let the two girl's in. Since the door was wide enough for two people both the girl's stepped in so all the class could see was Mirror's side.

"Students... we have two new students joining our class this year."

The class looked around stupidly until a young boy who looked a little young to be in high school raised his hand.

"Yes Kenny?"

"Well... we can only see one new student... where's the other one?"

"Kenny both of them are up here. Girl's show yourselves to the class."

"Damn and I was hoping to be invisable for now." a voice next to Mirror sounded and the class looked astounded to see that Mirror's lips didn't move.

"Ah! That girl's physic! Don't curse us please!" a boy with a red hat on screamed and cowered in fear. Other students followed his lead and hid under their desks.

"Oh lighten up you bunch of welps!" Mirage appeared to their view and Mirror stood beside her. "We're not physic's." Mirage glared at the students who have hidden themselves.

"Although sometimes we act like we do." Mirror thought aloud.

"Yeah but that's when we really don't like the person." Mirage turned to her sister.

"Yeah oh wait remember that one time when we acted like we cursed that seventh grader?"

"Oh yeah! His face was priceless!" Mirage and Mirror started their own conversation forgetting they were at the front of a class until the teacher cleared her throat.

"Girl's introduce yourselves so that I can continue with my lesson!"

"Well excuse us for living." Mirror rolled her eyes. "Hello students my name isi Reflection and this is my faternal twin sister, Hallucination."

"We have come to your humble abode of a school to treat their students to ice cream and donuts! Please don't be frightened if you end up with a bug in them."

"Yeah our granny's recipe for donuts involves shifted dirt, grounded worms, and what was it again?" Mirror turned to Mirage.

"Dead dung beetle's." Mirage answered.

"Oh that's right, and dead dung beetle's."

"We'll bring them in tomorrow and EVERYONE can have as many as they want. We'll even make them ourselves."

"Oh yes they'll be spectacular!"

Mirage and Mirror grinned at the students who all turned green. Even the teacher was green in the face. "Oh did we mention that we will bring juice as well?" Mirage looked at the students who shook their heads. "Well we're bringing juice as well!"

"It's more like acid though. Remember when it spilled on the cat and well the cat just likemelted?"

"Oh that's right... wierd thing is as long as they drink it and it dosn't touch anything but them they won't get themselves hurt."

"Yeah but remember when we made that cake for little Serverus? He had to go to the hospital..."

"Well they arn't getting any cake unless you all want cake." Mirage looked at all the students. Everyone was gone and Mirror looked under the desks.

"Hi people! So you all want cake?" she asked them all.

"AH! THEY'RE GONNA KILL US!" over half the class screamed and started running around the classroom. Mirage and Mirror looked on in amusement.

'Well looks like our jobs done for this room.' Mirage thought in her head.

'Yeah onto the next one!' Mirage heard Mirror's voice in her head and they both smirked.

'You know I love that shirt can I borrow it sometime? Maybe I could wear it with that cute little black skirt I got from Hot topic.'

'Oh that would look so good on you.'

'You really think so?'

'Oh definately.' Mirage and Mirror started having a telepathic conversation. Once in a while one of them would laugh and then nod at the other. The students in the classroom stopped their ranting and stared at the two twins. Soon the teacher who had mysteriously slipped out of the room came back and looked at the students. Seeing as she only had about 15 more minutes of class time she sighed and sat down at her desk as she let her students do anything they wanted. However tomorrow they were going to be in a world of pain with a pop quiz. Later on after the bell rang for seventh period Mirage and Mirror started walking down the hall toward Biology.

"That was so much fun!" Mirror smiled at Mirage.

"Oh yeah remember that, that Tyson dude even wet himself!" Mirage and Mirror laughed and stopped by their new lockers. "Spanish will be a sinch considering everyone's scared of us already."

"Yeah now if only we can get the other classes to think that as well. It's going to be hard though cause I heard that their are a couple of people who are supposed to be the badest badasses in the school."

"Ha! That's a laugh considering they haven't even met me yet." Mirage smirked and grabbed a book or two. "Well on we go!" They laughed as they shut their lockers and started for Biology. When they got their, the door had green frogs and disecting tool stickers all over it. 

"This must be it. Mr. Woody's class."

"Time to make ourselves look depressed right?"

"Uh huh. They'll think that we have mental problems." Mirror got a bag from her backpack and they went to the bathroom that was across the hall. When they came back their faces were pale and dark eyeliner outlined their eyes giving them a ghostly appearence. They had put in all of their piercings so they looked goth and switched their clothes so it looked as if they were boy punks. Mirage and Mirror put on some black lipstick and then walked into the room. The teacher and all the students looked scared by them.

"Hello..." Mirror made her voice monotone. "My name is Reflection... this is my sister... Hallucination..."

"IT'S SO NICE TO MEET YOU ALL!" Mirage screeched and mentally laughed as the class jumped and some even fell out of their desks.

"We... hope that you all will be happy... with us coming here..."

"AND IF NOT WE WILL CUT OUT YOUR THROATS AND FEED THEM TO OUR PET MONSTER!"

"Yeah... that'll happen..." Mirror nodded dully.

"Um... well get to your seats..." Mr. Woody looked around. "Um... Hallucination sit down next to Mr. Kon... and Reflection you sit next to... um... Miss. Young."

"Thanks... you... sir..." Mirror drawled and sat down next to a girl.

"YES THANK YOU VERY MUCH!" Mirage screeched again and sat down next to a boy with long black hair and golden yellow eyes. "HELLO! MY NAME IS HALLUCINATION!"

"Uh... hi?" the boy moved away from her a little and sunk down in his seat.

Mirage and Mirror smirked at each other knowingly. After class of Mirror being monotone and Mirage being loud, it was time for the last class of the day. Visual Arts. This time Mirage and Mirror dressed like they did before in Spanish class and entered the classroom. Their was nothing abnormal about them until they started talking. When they started talking Mirror had a high sqeaky voice and Mirage had a low manly voice. However in the middle of it Mirror and Mirage had to stop and talk like they used to cause their voices got irritated. They sat down next to each other at the back of the classroom and behind 2 boys. The two boys looked at each other before looking at the twind who were behind them.

"Hi." they both said and Mirror and Mirage exchanged glances before smiling back at them.

"Hi." 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Mirage sighed as she and her sister sat there in detention from Spanish class. 'I can't believe she gave us detention! All we were doing was having a little fun.' she slumped in her seat and grumbled some words when two familiar boys stepped into the room. One was about 2 inches shorter than the other and had gray blue hair in the front and black hair in the back. He wore a pair of black baggy pants, a black shirt a red stripe down the side, black steel toed boots and he had various piercings. So far from what she could see he had a lip ring, 3 piercings in his left ear with 1 in the other, an eyebrow piercings, and when he talked she could plainly see a tongue piercing. This guy was no doubt cool and HOT! Mirage turned her gaze onto his companinion. Blood red hair spiked up as two horns, and icy blue eyes. He wore a pair of baggy blue jeans, and a white button up shirt that had green flames producing from the bottom of it. He had piercings as well but not as much as the other, just an eyebrow piercing and one of his ears. Both of them walked past her and Mirror and towards the back.

"Hey Mirror? Arn't those the guys who we pranked?" Mirage pointed over towards the two.

"Huh? Oh yeah Kai and Tala. What are they doing in here?" Mirror looked at the boys in curiosity.

"No idea but for all we know they want revenge." Mirage smirked. She and Mirror continued to talk about Kai and Tala when a girl walked up to them. She had long orange hair in the back of her heard while her bangs were a brown color. Her eyes were a light acid green and she was smiling showing off her pearly white teeth.

"Hi you two must be Hallucination and Reflection." she spoke with a spanish kind of accent. "Are those your real names?"

"Actually no." Mirror smiled. "My name is really Mirror but my nickname is Reflection given to me by my sister---"

"---Mirage; nickname, Hallucination." Mirage grinned.

"Those are cool names! My name is Julia Romerez, and this is my twin brother Raul." Julia pointed to a boy who looked just like her but instead of orange hair he had red. "We were just wondering if you would like to hang out with us sometime."

"We would love to but we have to suffer the demads of detention first." Mirage sighed dramatically. "If I die of boredum make sure that I'm buried with my computer."

Julia and Raul laughed. "WE will do so as you request but Mirage... detention's over."

"Oh... I knew that!" Mirage grinned sheepishly and stood up. She looked around in her bag for her ipod. "Where'd you get to ya little devil!" Mirage emptied her bag. Raul and Julia looked at Mirror for an answer as to what she was doing.

"She's trying to find her beloved ipod. She never goes anywhere without it." Mirror shrugged.

"MIRROR! I CAN'T FIND IT! IT'S GONE! WHERE COULD IT GO! WHY IS IT GONE! I LEFT IT RIGHT HERE!" Mirage started crying loudly and all the attention was drawn to the 4 as Mirage cried even louder.

Raul, Julia, and Mirror sweatdropped and started to try and get Mirage calm, but nothing would work and they were just about to give up hope when a deep mascular voice interrupted Mirage in her crying. "Is this what you're looking for?"

Mirage looked up and seeing her ipod she jumped up and grabbed it. "Thank you thank you thank you thank you! Where did you find it! I will never let you out of my sights's again!" Mirage grinned happily and started kissing the little machine. She looked up and was startled to meet the most amazing crimson colored eyes she's ever seen; which were few considering they were the only ones she's ever seen. The eyes looked like they were laughing at her and a voice brought her out of her daze, his voice.

"I've never seen someone so excited about a machine before." he commented.

"Yeah well... what's your name?"

"Shouldn't I know your name first?" he looked at her with those intinse crimson orbs again.

"Mirage." She replied still in a daze from the first attack. "And you are?" the boy regarded her carefully before replying.

"Kai." he then left with his red haired friend who was looking at Mirror like Christmas came early. After they had left Mirage was brought out of her thoughts by a hand that was waving in her face. She blinked and looked at her sister and their two new friends.

"Welcome back to the living." Raul chuckled.

"What do you mean? Did I die?" Mirage blinked. Julia, Mirror, and Raul started cracking up with laughter and Mirage looked at them all curiously. "Was it something that I said?"

"No no nothing like that it's just that you were staring there like an idiot and it was just funny when you asked if you died." Julia chuckled. "Come on I want you to meet the rest of our friends! They're waiting outside!" Julia grabbed Mirage's wrist and dragged her out of the detention room.

"H-hey wait a minute! Julia!"

* * *

Kai looked over as Julia dragged the black haired girl out of the detention. "H-hey wait a minute! Julia!" were the last things he heard as she was brought outside. I turned my head to look over at my red haired friend and smirked at him. 

"You do know that I took that ipod out of her bag right?"

"I thought as much. Why though? Does that girl interest you?" Tala looked at Kai and then back to the gang outside and both the twins were chasing each other. He persumed one of the two upset the other and resulted with them chasing each other.

"Yes she does. She seems to have a dark aura around her and I wonder why it's there. Seh seems so carefree and happy but her eyes. They don't match her smile." Kai regarded his friend somewhat.

"It must be a very interesting and dark aura." Tala watched as one of the girl's tackled the other and start tickling her.

"It is, and I'm going to find out why." Kai smirked and watched as the two twins got up off the ground and start to go home. One by a bike and the other by skates.

* * *

Mirag esighed as Julia introduced them to her friends. "Guys this is Mirage and Mirror. Mirage and Mirror this is Tyson, Max, Ray, Mariam, Hilary, and Mariah." All of Julia's friends either said hi or hey to which both the girl's smiled and said hello simutanuously. 

"So I heard you got detention in Ms. Perez's class for talking." Ray smiled. He was the same boy from Biology. Mirage and Mirror grinned sadistcally.

"Yeah that was us." Mirror laughed.

"You scared us half to death!" Tyson facefaulted.

"It's not our fault!" Mirror defended.

"Yeah!" Mirage backed her up.

"It's all her idea!" Mirror smirked and pointed to Mirage who growled and started chasing Mirror.

"Take it back Mirror!"

"NEVER! BAWHAHAHAHAAHAHA!"

After a few minutes of chasing each other Mirage had finally caught her sister and started tickeling her. "Say mercy! Say it!"

"MERCY! MERCY!" Mirror struggled underneath her twin and then got up. Everyone was laughing at the two sisters.

"You two are cool so you can come and hang with us anytime." Ray smiled at them.

"Yeah this'll be so much fun!" Everyone agreed and Mirage and Mirror smiled.

"Thanks but we gotta skip out on that. Wait you know that new club? Um.. what was it called again?" Mirage put her finger to her chin.

"It's called 'Get Away', Mira."

"Oh yeah! Well we're going over there later tonight! Wanna come?"

"That sounds cool! We'll be there!" Mariah smiled.

"Cool so we gotta go, bye!" Mirage grinned and she started skating home as Mirror got on her bike and followed her.

"Bye! We'll meet you there at 7!"

Mirage and Mirror waved good bye to their new friends and started on going home. They talked about school all day until they got home and told Shigure what had happened too and he just laughed and shook his head. Mirage and Mirror grinned and once it was time to go meet their new friends at the club they each went up to their rooms and started to get ready. Mirror dressed ina black mini skirt, and a baby blue tube top. She had on her white hooker shoes and had gold bangles on. She had light blue eye shadow on and he hair was up into a high pony tail. Mirage was dressed in a black knee high skirt and a white off the shoulder top. She had on her black cargo's on and her hair was down. She had on some black makeup surrounding her eyes so they stood out and their was some glitter on her face and in her hair. Both girl's looked to die for!

"Are we going in your car or mine?" Mirror asked her sister as she came down stairs.

"Yours will be fine, unless you want to take the black mustang." Mirage smirked and pulled out some keys. Mirror smirked just like Mirage and nodded. They both got into the car after telling Shigure where they were going and started the car before riding it off towards the club. When they got there everyone was already there waiting for them.

"Dude! That's a sweet car!" Tyson bounded over and admired they're car.

"Yeah it is isn't it?" Mirror grinned.

"This place is awesome huh?" Mirage yelled over the music.

"Yeah it is! Let's get inside!" Mariam yelled and they all got in line however the twins just skipped the line and went up to the body guard. They flashed something and he let them in. The twins told the body guard something and pointed to wear the gang was. The bodyguard nodded and walked over to them.

"You all are free to go in, now." he motioned for the entrance. The group blinked before walking into the club and meeting the twins inside.

"How'd you guys do that!" Max yelled over the music.

"We own this joint!" Mirage grinned at all their shocked faces.

Everyone smiled afterwards and they found a table. Mirage and Mirror ordered their drinks and paid for everything. A few minutes passed and everyone left to go dance or play some pool except for Mirror, Raul, Julia, and Max. Mirage weaved in and out of the crowd of people. It was hot but the music pumped in her veins so she just had to dance. She was dancing for a few minutes when she was pushed down by a couple of people. She groaned and stood up. She walked into a direction and bumped into a person.

"Whoa steady there." a familiar voice chuckled.

"I'm sorry, did I hurt you?" Mirage looked up.

She was met with intense crimson red eyes, that seemed to be laughing at her. She lost in his crimson orbs once again and didn't even here him say no. It was Kai again.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"You should be more careful next time." Kai started leading her towards a table and made her sit down beside the tall red head named Tala and himself. She looked around the table to see two other people who she didn't reconginize. Mirage looked at the first one, he was short with lavender like hair, and silvery gray eyes. He wore a pair of black boots, a pair of dark blue jeans, and a yellow T with green writing saying, 'Go to hell!' he had a slight scowl on his face saying he really didn't like her. She smiled a bit at him and then turned to the taller one. He had spiked up blonde hair, and mossy green eyes. He wore a green shirt, baggy black cargo's, and black boots almost identical to his friends. Mirage curiously looked over at Tala who was sporting a white shirt with a black sleeveless jacket over it with it's hood up, black baggy pants, and a pair of old sneaker's that looked like they used to be white.

"Mirage, this is Bryan and Spencer. You already know Tala." Kai introduced her. "Guys, this is Mirage, the one I told you about." he nodded towards Mirage who was squished between Kai and Tala. She looked a little uncomfortable. Bryan and Spencer nodded towards her and she felt a little better when Spencer and Tala each smiled at her and she smiled back before looking over at Kai. Right now he was wearing a red shirt with black flames and a pair of long baggy black cargo's with red flames at the bottom, almost covering his black boots. Needless to say he was looking FINE! Mirage looked on towards the dance floor as the 4 boys started talking. Occationally she felt them staring at her but she shrugged them off and continued to watch other people dance and she smiled.

Kai stopped the conversation for a moment and looked down at Mirage who had a smile on but her aura and eyes told a different story. She was sad, deeply sad indeed. He noticed Tala, Bryan, and Spencer look over at Mirage as well, sensing the aura. Kai turned his head to where she was looking and noticed the people who were dancing. He rose an eyebrow at this. 'Why is she feeling sorrow for people who are dancing?' he thought and looked at her again.

"Taka? Are you okay?" Tala looked at the younger twin in curiosity.

Mirage turned her head to look at Tala and she smiled again. "I'm fine and please just call me Mirage okay?" she asked politely.

Tala was slightly taken a back by her gestures but nodded. "Okay..." he looked around and spotted Mirror, her sister. "Do you think that I have a chance with your sister?" he asked giving her a small pout.

Mirage blinked before smiling. "You might if your nice to her, she usually goes for the skating or punkish types." she shrugged. Kai caught a small twinkle in her eye. "But it varies cause if she can kick your ass then she'll think about it but if not, no way will she ever go out with you."

"What do you mean?" Bryan entered the conversation.

"Well Mirror and I are really good at skateboarding, snowboarding, rollarblading, ice skating, skiing, baseball, anything that's a sport. If she beats you at a sport of her choice and you win, not only will I have an angry sister at home, but you'll have a threat to society. The last guy who beat her, ended up in the hospital with a broken nose and arm." Mirage ordered for a coke.

Tala's face paled a bit. "Perfect... I have no chance with her..." he slumped down in his seat.

"Lighten up Tala, it wasn't that bad. I mean this one time after this guy beat her he started hitting on her and touched her ass. He was in a coma for 2 months." she grinned. Mirage watched as Tala's face went paler then before. He was completely flushed and then he sighed as he layed his head down. Everyone looked a little amused.

"Don't worry Tala if anyone can get a girl it's you." Spencer tried to comfort Tala who flicked him off and they all howled with laughter. Mirage giggled and watched as Tala pretended to strangle Bryan when Bryan pointed something out about Mirror. Mirage felt someone pulling at her arm and she looked up to see Kai staring softly down at her.

"Do you want to dance?" he looked at her with those smoldering crimson eyes and she instantly melted.

"Uh... sure... I guess." Mirage got out of the booth after Kai as he took her hand and lead her onto the dance floor. He soon wrapped his arms around her slim waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You know I've noticed something strange about you." he whispered in her ear sending shivers down her spine.

"Oh? And what's that?" Mirage placed her head on his shoulder and heard the beating of his heart.

"That your never happy." They stopped dancing and Mirage pulled away from him. She looked into his eyes and she could see that he was telling the truth. She was never happy and she usually hid her depression very well. Not even her sister knew how unhappy she was and she's her twin for crying out loud! But this boy who's only known her for a day figures it out in less then 24 hours. How did he do it? How did he figure it out so easily. She was brought back to reality when she was being pushed up into his hard chest again as he started dancing with her again. She looked up at him to find that his eyes were closed like he was concentrating hard on something. When they reopened his eyes had fire burning in the depths. "Why arn't you ever happy? Everytime I look at you, you always have a smile on. I don't understand why you don't show people that you're unhappy. There's nothing wrong with telling people what's wrong. Why aren't you ever happy?" he looked down at her and he was slightly surprised to see that her eyes were brimmed with tears. They stopped dancing and he observed her quietly.

"I have to go." Mirage pulled away from his graspand started for the table that held her sister and new friends.

"Wait." Kai held onto her wrist sharply. "Here's my address, if you need someone to talk too. You can join me and my friends at any time." he wrote down on her hand with abluepen. "And here's my cell phone number." he grabbed her cell phone and installed his number. "Just in case you need anything." he smiled down at her and inwardly glared at himself for being so nice to her. This was not Kai Hiwatari. 'As soon as I get what I want I won't be like this anymore. It disgusts me.' Kai walked away seeing as she had already left with a confused face on.

* * *

"Hey Mira, where were you?" Mirror looked at her sister as Mirage shrugged.

"Places..."

"You were with Hiwatari again weren't you?" Julia looked at her intently.

"You better watch out for him. He's a major player of the school." Ray gave some advice. "I mean it, he played this one girl and she switched school's."

"I miss Salima..." Max sighed. "She was fun."

"Don't worry! I'll be careful guys." Mirage smiled. "Now who wants to go for ice cream?" she looked at Max and Mirror.

"I do! I do! I do!" Max jumped up and down in his seat. "Please Mariam, please? I promise I'll be good! Pretty please with a cherry on top?" Max gave Mariam his famous puppy dog pout and she sighed.

"Fine." she looked away.

"Yay! Thanks Mari!" he kissed her cheek and everyone chuckled as she blushed a deep red.

"So I guess it's off to the ice cream parlor?" Mariah smiled.

* * *

Okay that was a cool one! Not as long but it was still cool right! Anyway thanks and **_REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!_**

_ Untimely Demise_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Mirror looked at the cook book again and then looked at Mirage to see if she was paying attention. When she saw Mirage bent over the counter with her head in her hand, sleeping, she sighed heavily. "Mirage are you even paying attention?" she watched as her sister snapped her head up and rubbed her eyes.

"Yeah yeah I'm listening..." she yawned and put her head down in her hand again. "What are we doing this for again?"

Mirror rolled her eyes. "We're doing this because we're bored and hungry."

"Oh... well why don't we ask one of the cooks to whip us up something?"

"Cause today's their day off?"

"Oh yeah." Mirage sweatdropped and sighed again as she yawned.

"Have you been getting any sleep lately? I mean it's been what a week and almost everytime I see you your either yawning, sleeping, or trying not to sleep. So what's going on?" Mirror put down her spoon and regarded her sister warily. Mirage looked up and stared at Mirror for a few moments before sighing and dropping her head.

"I don't know... I've been getting sleep it's just that I've been more sleepy then usual. It's actually starting to bug me, but there's not much I can do." Mirage rubbed her eyes a little giving Mirror the impression of a little girl who had just woken up. "Maybe I'm PMSing..."

"Maybe... or maybe your just not getting a lot of sleep. Is there something wrong with your bed?"

"No it's fine. I've never slept on something so soft!" thinking of her bed Mirage felt like falling asleep.

"Well okay but since your still tired I'd suggest you go to bed right now, cause one we have school tomorrow and two your elbow is in the butter." Mirror laughed as Mirage yelped and pulled her elbow up.

"Oh ha ha!" Mirage glared and wiped her elbow clean. "Just wait one of these days I'm going to get you!" she threw a glare at Mirror once more before walking out of the kitchen and accending the stairs to her room. she yawned again and rubbed her eyes as before. 'Need... sleep...' she walked past Bubbles and went into her room. she shut and locked the door before collapsing on her bed. Her eyes wandered over to the window before she slipped unde her covers, rolled over, and fell asleep. She never noticed 2 red eyes watching her intently with a calculating look.

* * *

2:00AM

* * *

"Ugh...Mirror... go away..." Mirage rolled over to avoid the shaking of her bed, but the shaking never stopped. "Mirror!" Mirage sat up and glared at the person, expecting it to be her sister but instead she found blue hair. "Kai? What are you doing here?" she blinked and looked at him. 

"Pack your bag. We're leaving." he stood up again and leaned against the door.

"Leaving? Leaving where?" Mirage stood up and started packing a bag.

"Hurry up. Tala is getting your sister ready."

"Tala? But what's going on?" Mirage glared up at him. Her bag was slung over her shoulder.

Kai looked at her with a raised eyebrow before someone knocked on the door and Tala came in with Mirror. "We better leave now cause I just saw Blake and Coleman out front." Kai nodded and looked at Mirage before hoisting her up so that she was now on his back.

"We'll climb out the window and sneak into my car." Kai's voice was heard before he jumped out the window and then started runningto the right. "Be quiet Mirage." he ordered in a whisper and strarted walking quietly. Soon she was being placed in a car before Kai took off into the darkness again. She blinked before settling down in the seat. Mirror joined her a few seconds later and Tala stayed for a few moments and tapped his foot impatiently.

"C'mon Kai where are you?" he looked at his watch every few seconds before running out into the darkness after Kai. Mirror and Mirage looked at each other a few seconds. They didn't trust their voices so they used telepathy again like in school.

'What the hell is going on Mi?'

'I don't know, that boy, Tala I think his name was, just said to get up.' Mirror shrugged.

Mirage nodded and looked out the car window. 'I wonder what's going on...'

After a few minutes of waiting Kai and Tala came back and both had some bruises and they had scratches on them as well. They both got in, Kai started the car, and drove off.

* * *

Hey sorry people... I know I haven't updated in a little while it's just that I've been tired and just plain bored! I still have writer's block so it might be a little while till my next update. this chapter is short and I'm sorry for that. Okay I'm tired and bored so I'll go now. I promise that the next chapter will be a lot longer!

_Untimely Demise_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A loud boom brought Mirage and Mirror back to earth. They heard their own frightened scream's as the car they were in swerve on the road. The car tossed onto it's side and Mirage's world went black as she felt a singing sensation in the back of her head.

Mirror looked around as the car slowly slid to a stop. She saw that Kai and Tala were fine, just a few more scratches and a couple of bruised ribs. She looked beside her to find her sister but was shocked to find no one there. "Mirage?" her voice sounded dry and scratchy. Mirror sat up ans looked around more urgently. "Mirage!"

Tala watched as flames looked the house they were in moments before. "So it was a bomb..." he sighed and looked over at Kai with a suspicious stare. "How'd you know?"

Kai's response was a shrug and both boys turned around sharply when Mirror gave a horrified cry. She was hunched over something that had feet. Instantly Tala and Kai knew that the body Mirror was hovering over was her her beloved sister.

"Mirage... wake up...please... just open your eyes... Mirage..." Mirror shook the cold body but was pulled away suddenly by a pair of strong arms. They lifted her up and away from Mirage. "No! Mirage! Mi Mi! Let me go!" Mirror had started to struggled with the arms that had pulled her away. Hot tears were running down her face as she looked at Mirage's bloody body.

"Calm down Mirror... we're going to help your sister... don't worry.." came the voice of Tala as he whispered soothing words to the destressed sister. "She's going to be fine..."

"No she isn't! It's happening again! I'm losing her!" Mirror screamed as she continued to fight against the arms of her captor. "Let me go! I have to help her!"

"There's nothing you can do!" Kai came into view and stared down at her with a menacing look. "Shut up so that I can help her! I don't want to hear you crying or saying that she's going to die!" he glared and walked over to Mirage.

Tala looked down as Mirror finally stopped her crying but he knew that she was still on the verge of tears. He let her down on her feet and pulled away from her waist but he kept a firm arm around her shoulders as he led her away from Kai and Mirage. Kai looked at Mirage for a moment and checked her pulse. After a little while he thought she was dead then he felt the bump of her heart beat and knew that she was not in the land of the dead. Her dark aura was almost completely gone so he knew he had to act fast if he wanted to save her. He quickly removed her shirt and pleaced his hands on her chest, right above her breasts before a red glow surrounded his handsas did Mirage's body. He felt some of his energy leave him and enter the girl and right when he saw that her aura was pretty good he removed his hands and leaned backwards a little. He had given up quiet a lot of his energy to her and was slightly mad at how dizzy he was from the energy loss and yet relieved when Mirage was well enough to know that she wouldn't die on him.

Kai sat back up and waited a few minutes to get some energy from the nearby fire. It was very strange that fire was one of the only things that could keep him alive which is why he would light a candle once every week. After that he stood up and picked up Mirage who was calmly sleeping right now and started to carry her on his back. "Tala!" he called out for and he saw the red head a little while away talking to Mirror. He grunted a little and started walkingtowards the couple. ((Soon to be anyway!))

Tala looked up as Kai approached them and looked at the sleeping girl on his back. "Is she going to be okay?" he looked at him wearily.

"She's going to be fine but we need to get to my place as fast as we can." Kai looked at Mirror. "Are you alright?" he asked sort of coldly.

Mirror nodded and looked at her feet. She couldn't help but feel a little put off by the two toned haired boy as if he didn't like her at all, but why didn't he? He was always with Mirage and talked to her a little nicer than her, but why was he always cold towards her? She poundered on these questions as she followed Kai and Tala who were obviously headed somewhere as Kai was leading. Mirror was quiet the whole way to Kai's house and she only talked when either Tala or Kai would ask her something. After a little while they approached what seemed to be Kai's house and Tala opened the door for all off them.

"Mirror your staying with Tala tonight, I don't trust anything else will happen but you never know. Besides that I think it would be best if he was there to make you 'feel'a little better about the situation. Your sister will be staying with me in my room. We'll tell you both what happened tonight once Mirage wakes up and feeling better than I know she was being thrown out of the car." Kai started for the stiars but a quiet voice stopped him form moving onwards to his room.

"How is she? Mirage? Is she okay? What's...what's wrong with her?" Mirror looked up at him and Kai could plainly see some unshed tears. He sighed heavily and turned back to her.

"She has a sprained wrist and a couple broken bones. More than likely she has a small concussion as well." he answered her question with a small smirk. "Other than that I think she'll live." Kai watched as Mirror gave a very stressed sigh and then look at him with a smile.

"Thanks you." she whispered to him and then watched as Kai rose an eyebrow before leaving back up to his room with her sleeping sister. Mirror turned to Tala who looked at her wierdly.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" he backed up a little.

"No reason... now c'mon where's our room?" she whined a little and he sighed heavily before starting down a hall to their left.

* * *

"Tala?" Mirror's quiet voice brought him back to reality. They were laying in the bed and since their was only one they had to share but both teenagers didn't really mind. 

"Hm?" he opened his eyes sleepily and stared into her face.

"I need to go to the bathroom..." she smiled cheekily as he sweatdropped. Tala got up and brought her with him before going down the hall again and showing her where the bathroom was. "Thanks!" Mirror grinned before going inside.

Tala nodded dumbly as he slumped against the door and waited for her to come out so he could go back to bed. After what seemed like forever to him Mirror came back out with a small grin on her face. "Done?" he asked slowly and she nodded. He got up and they walked back towards the room. Once he was in the bed again he smiled happily and closed his eyes to try and get some sleep. He was three forths of the way there to la la land when a voice interrupted him.

"Tala?"

"Yes?"

"I'm thirsty." Mirror smiled a little and her smile grew when Tala pushed the blankets off of him and he started off towards somewhere. A couple minutes later he came in with a cup of water in his hands. He handed it to her before getting back into bed and trying to sleep. This time he was half way asleep when again someone broke him off of his la la land expedition.

"Tala?"

"WHAT!"

"I'm scared..." he heard Mirror whisper and he rolled over to look at her.

"What did you say?" he quircked an eyebrow up at her words.

"I'm scared..." she suddenly came foreward and hugged him around the middle and burried her head into his chest. "I'm so scared..."

Tala was in a perdicament and that usually only happens when he gets in trouble at school. He sighed heavily and soon wrapped his arms around the small girl. "Don't worry... everything's going to be alright..." he whispered in her ear. After a few minutes he looked down at her and noticed that she was finally asleep. Tala swetdropped once more before unwrapping her arms from around him and laying her back down on her side of the bed. He rolled his eyes a little and dropped back down onto his pillow before FINALLY falling asleep with no interruptions.

* * *

Kai looked over at Mirage who was laying on his bed at the moment. She was still shirtless and he blushed slightly seeing that she had on a black sports bra. He turned around and started digging in hsi closet before he came back with one of his old shirts. He picked up Mirage's upper half and pulled the black shirt on her. He pulled back and looked at her for a minute noticing how good she looked in black before slipping her body under the covers and getting in on his side. He stayed awake watching Mirage for a few minutes before he rolled over so that his back was to her and fell asleep.

* * *

Hi Ya'll! Whatcha think? Good? Bad? CONTINUE OR I'LL KILL YOU good? Hehe anyway I got over my writer's block and I'm back in the groove! Anyway Review and you'll get Kai and Tala shaped cookies!

Untimely Demise

P.S. Think I should change my name? CAn you guys think of one for me?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Kai opened his eyes and immediately started to glare as his eyes rested ont he clock beside him. '9:12! Damn I slept in!' he quickly scampered up from his bed and ran into his shower. Wiping the sleep from his eyes he turned on the cold water and stripped before getting in. The coldness of the water woke him up pretty well and he just then realized that his legs were sore. He found it odd but shrugged and washed himself. After he was through he took one of his dark blue towels and dried off before wrapping it around his waist. He rubbed his left eye a little after yawning before he twisted the door knob and exiting the bathroom to get quiet a surprise waiting for him.

* * *

"Ugh... damn it light! Go away!" a groggy voice yelled as she rolled over onto her side to avoid the light that wafted through the window. When the insufferable light didn't cease the girl growled lowly in her throat before getting up and staring around her room. When she noticed that her room had changed form dark blue walls to black, she found that she was not in her room at all. "Where the fuck am I?" she glared and got out of bed. the first thing she did was make sure that the curtains were closed, blocking out the light, before moving on towards the closet. Once she opened it she realized that she was in a boy's room by the look of it. The clothes were huge! Looking down she saw that she was still wearing her pajama bottoms but her shirt was different.

Raising an eyebrow she shrugged as she searched through the clothes before her and choosing some of them. She looked at the fabric with interest before locking the bedroom door and changing out of her old clothes, that she just now noticed were blood stained, and getting on the new clothes. Right when she was about to pull on the shirt she heard someone from across the room walk in and she just froze upon seeing Kai Hiwatari there with only a towel on around his waist. She felt the blood rush to her face as she blushed a dark shade of red and quickly pulled on the shirt that she had so suddenly held dear to her.

Kai was in just as much of a state of shock. He had completely forgotten about her! How could he had forgotten about her! As soon as he walked into the room he had found quiet a shock to find her half naked with his clothes on! He ran his hand through his hair and sighed heavily. He smirked slightly seeing how red her face was, even though he had a light pink hue accending his cheeks as well. She looked completely embarrassed.

Mirage took a quick glimpse at him and noticed his finely toned torso. It was shapened as if God had done it himself. A fine and muscualr six pack, well toned biceps and triceps. Mirage sighed dreamily but then shook her head slightly to rid herself of the 'evil' thoughts that ran through her brain. Kai seemingly noticed her sigh and he smirked at her. Noticing that someone was watching her she looked up and her blush deepened as she caught him smirking at her.

"I expected you to be asleep for at least another hour or so." he drawled out quietly and trudged over to his dresser. "I see you raided my closet..." he looked at all the clothes on the floor and disorganized.

"Yeah well my clothes are filthy!" Mirage glared. "Anyway what the fuck happened! One minute I'm sitting in a car and the next the sun is trying to wake me up and I'm sleeping in a bed!" she slightly glared at him.

"I'll tell you when you need to know. Right now I think it's best that we go downstairs and eat breakfast, after I change."

"You aren't going to change right here right... like right in front of me right...?"

Kai rolled his eyes mentally. "No I'm going to go ahead and mentally scar you, I'm going in the bathroom!" he grabbed some clothes and walked into his bathroom again.

"Well excuse me for living." she glared at the closed door when it opened again and she looked over at Kai who had a slight blush on his cheeks. "What?" she growled a little.

"Can you hand me my boxers...?" the two teens looked down at the middle of the floor to see black boxers with silver and blue flames on them.

* * *

Tala and Mirror were already downstairs in the kitchen when they both heard a loud thump and then some screaming. "I'm guessing that Mirage is finally up along with Kai." Tala smirked.

"Yep... I wonder what caused that big thump..."

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU SAW I AM NOT GOING TO APOLIGIZE TO YOU!"

"IT DOSN'T MATTER! YOU ALREADY SAW ME WITHOUT A SHIRT ON!"

"I FORGOT ABOUT YOU ALRIGHT!"

"HOW COULD YOU FORGET A SLEEPING PERSON IN YOUR OWN GOD DAMNED BED!"

"I DON'T KNOW IT JUST HAPPENED!"

"WELL THANKS TO YOU, YOU GOT TO SEE ME IN ONLY A PAIR OF PANTS AND A BRA!"

"WELL YOU GOT TO SEE ME FLAT OUT NAKED!"

Tala and Mirror sweatdropped as Kai and Mirage walked downstairs calling each other the nastiest of words. The two looked at each other before putting down the cereal and making a dash towards the door. More yelling was heard as the two bickering teens fought over the cereal!

* * *

After things settled down some Tala and Kai made the twins sit down in the living room before explaining what had happened the night before.

"Wait, so your telling me that someone in our school hates us so much that they put a BOMB in our house!" Mirage looked like they were crazy.

"That's exactly what we're saying, glad you got it after the 3rd try." Kai smirked a little at Mirage who glared in return.

"Why would anyone hate us? How did you guys KNOW that someone put a bomb in our house in th efirst place!" Mirror glared at the boys.

Tala and Kai visably whinced. They were hoping that they weren't going to see their little flaw. They both looked at each other and nodded a little. "Well..."

* * *

YAY! My first cliffie! Well a really good cliffy... hehehe anyway I got to go and get The Silent Girl a chapter so **_REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!_**

_Untimely Demise_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Last time on Nothing's Better Than Two: ** _

"Wait, so your telling me that someone in our school hates us so much that they put a BOMB in our house!" Mirage looked like they were crazy.

"That's exactly what we're saying, glad you got it after the 3rd try." Kai smirked a little at Mirage who glared in return.

"Why would anyone hate us? How did you guys KNOW that someone put a bomb in our house in th efirst place!" Mirror glared at the boys.

Tala and Kai visably whinced. They were hoping that they weren't going to see their little flaw. They both looked at each other and nodded a little. "Well..."

Chapter 8

Kai and Tala sighed as the girl's registered what they had just said. The first one to speak was Mirror who was always quick on her feet and could figure things out in a blink of an eye. "So your saying that we died once before?" A quick nod from them made her continue. "And that we were all reincarnated to this day and age?" Another quick nod. "And before that we were living in the feudal times?" Another nod from the boys. "Well fuck... high school isn't what it used to be now is it?" she smiled a little.

"But how did you guys know?" Mirage looked at Tala and Kai.

"Well there's another thing to that... you see because we were reincarnated I'm guessing we all gained some sort of power because well we all have a little bit of it. I guess it's to make sure that we kill whoever killed us." Tala replied.

"Powers?" Mirror looked at him slightly in admiration.

"I have the power of fire." Kai spoke up. "That's how I was able to heal your sister so fast."

"And I have the power of water. You know steam, ice, sleet, rain, and more!" Tala grinned.

"You sound like a comercial." Mirage deadpanned.

"Yeah well I learn from the best." Tala smirked at her. "Anyway Mirror you have the power of light, why? I have no idea." Tala earned himself a slap. "What'd I say?" he rubbed his arm. Mirror huffed and sat back down.

"What about me?" Mirage looked at them curiously.

"Uh...hehe..." Tala rubbed the back of his head. "Why don't you tell her Kai?"

Kai sighed heavily and looked up at her so that she melted once again in the dark wine like crimson liquid that was his eyes. "You have the power of darkness."

"Darkness? Why would I have the power of darkness?" Mirage looked at both boys like the were crazy. "I mean look at me! Is this the face of a girl who has super powers of darkness?" she gave out her adorable puppy dog pout.

Kai shook his head in amusement. "Sorry to break it to you but you do have powers and they are over darkness. Otherwise I wouldn't be here talking to you about this now would I?"

Mirage put on a thoughtful look. _'Well... he does always seem like the serious type... damnit! I hate it when I loose_!' A poutful look crossed her features and she stuck her tongue out at Kai as if saying 'I hate you!' Kai however smirked slightly and ruffled her hair a little making Mirage's pout and scowl deepen. "Alright alright... so I might believe a little of what you say, so sue me!"

"We will when your worht our time."

"Mirror!"

"I'm only saying the truth!"

"Yeah right and I'm the Queen of Africa!"

"You don't look native American to me."

"Mirror!"

"What?"

"SHUT UP!"

"NO!"

Tala and Kai looked at each other and both shook their heads. They each silently got up and crept out of the room to leave the girl's to their bickering. They were halfway out of the room when someone grabbed on to Kai's scarf, and Tala's shirt colar.

"Oh no you don't." Both girl's repeated as they held onto the boys tightly.

Both boys looked at them with pleading eyes but it didn't matter as Mirage and Mirror started bombarding them with questions and pummeling them to death.

Later that night Mirage snuck out of her room to get a glass of water. It was at least 2 in the morning and they went to bed at 11 so it was pretty late at night. After she was through with her water, she snuck back into her bed, and tried to get some sleep. However she kept getting restless and eventually gave up. She looked at the clock beside her and 3:00AM flashed back up at her. She sighed and got up from the bed. 'Maybe a stroll around the neighborhood will clear this freaking mess up.' she thought and slipped on a robe. She closed the door behind her careful not to wake up her sister. Apparently Kai and Tala thought that most of the danger was gone so the two sisters got to sleep together. She crept past Kai's door and found that his light was on. Mirage quietly opened the door to see him asleep on his desk with a book out and open in front of him. She smiled a little before grabbinga blanket and placing it over his shoulders. The movement must have woken him up cause he grabbed her wrist and glared at her.

"What are you doing up? You should be in bed."

"I uh... sorry but I just couldn't sleep... nightmares..." Mirage blushed a little and grabbed her wrist back when he let go of it. "I'm sorry I woke you it's just I thought you looked a bit cold so I thought that you could have a blanket..."

"Whatever... did you need anything?" Kai looked at her wierdly.

"No I just um... decided to go out for a walk andnow since I accidentally woke you up, I was wondering if you would like to come with me?" Mirage looked at the floor as Kai gave her a slight glare before he sighed and moved to his bed. Mirage took it the wrong way and started to head out of his room when his voice picked up again.

"Go get your coat. I know a place where you can relax instead of walking." he sounded and a jingle of keys was heard as well.

Mirage turned around and smiled a little before saying kay and she went downstairs for her coat. When she turned around with her coat on Kai was already downstairs yawning a bit as he opened the door. She frowned. "I really am sorry that I woke you up... what were you reading anyway?"

"It's okay and I was reading a book about World War I. My dad said that some of our family members were in that war... I just wanted to know and yeah... some other stuff..." he led her outside into the garage."Get in the car okay?"

"Alright..." Mirage said quietly and got into the passenger seat. Kai got in as well and started the ignition before driving off into the night.


End file.
